


The Chronicles of Super!Aaron

by Glacier_Nester



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Asagao Super AU, Cryokinesis, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Nester/pseuds/Glacier_Nester
Summary: The fics I've been writing in the Asagao super AU! Aaron meets Hana, Mai, and Monty, and they go on assorted adventures at Asagao Academy.





	1. Introductions

It’d been a few weeks since I got shipped off to asagao, and things had finally settled in enough that I could get some practice in. That’s why I was here, after all. Control meant I could blend in, and blending in meant I had a chance at going back to a regular life. I strode into the gym, trying not to gawk at the remarkable array of powers on display, still shocked at the glibness at work in everyone training so openly. Sure, I knew that we were safe from the normal folk’s prying eyes here and could actually let loose and learn our limits, but the long years of hiding my gift from the world were ingrained deeply, as though my brain was wired to panic at the smallest mention of a super. I sat heavily on the gym floor, crossing my legs as i shifted a bit to settle my posture, then took a deep breath to focus myself, drowning out the world as my perception shrank down to the area directly surrounding my body. The blood rushed through my ears in a simple drumbeat, and I splayed my fingers both for balance and a greater surface area to draw from on the floor. Today, I planned on attempting to use a technique that was strictly theoretical for now, and it seemed like a logical extension of something I had done before: seeing with cold. I really hoped it was possible, as it had great potential beyond the general combat usefulness of my power at it’s core. Sure, at this point I could really only get a general idea of the temperature of things, and only a bit better than the average person, but my supposition was that I could use that sense to build a perceptual model, of sorts, of at least the things closest to me, based on their conductivity and the heat they were giving off at the moment. The large number of people milling (or in some cases, flying) about in the gym would make things a hair difficult, however, given that it was surprisingly warm in here, but I knew that not having much to work with would be another blessing in disguise, as I needed to work on concentrating cold from what I had anyway. Sure, that wasn’t strictly what was truly happening when I seemed to pull cold from nowhere, that I was essentially pushing heat elsewhere to get the cold I needed, but I knew looking at the thermal interactions traditionally was what held me back in the first place. After all, my domain was cold, not heat, and trying to manipulate heat by itself was a futile effort at best. I shook my head a bit to clear it, and drew in another deep breath, this time focusing on what it was bringing to my body. I pulled in the air slowly, my molars pinching my tongue slightly as I sharpened my perceptions, repeating a mantra to help center myself further. “Cold in, heat out. Focus, concentrate.” The words spilled out between breaths, my chest heaving in time to help control the air as my mind drifted away from the words, instead focusing on the pulsing, solid warmth inside my core, and drifting out along my arm to my fanned fingers on the floor to draw in the slight cold found there. I felt it swirl, slowly at first, around my fingers, catching on the argentium silver ring I wore on my right hand for a moment before I levered it past the conductor (which would normally store the cold better than my hands) with a twinge of my eyebrow. As it travelled up my arm, spiralling it’s way toward my shoulder from my ministrations, my breathing slowed further, now at a pace one would normally expect from a sleeper. I paused when I’d gotten enough cold held within my arms to be noticable to a normal person (or at least one who was at an intimate degree of closeness), and simply considered what I had gathered from the room around me, heaving a sigh as I began postulating a few things to sharpen my focus further and remind myself of what I needed to be doing. Cryokinesis was, according to ancient texts from experts (read: comic books) an art of balance, and holding the balance you needed was always a losing battle. The body requires heat to function, after all, and thanks to this you were always generating that at some level. This puts any cryokinetic at a disadvantage in comparison to their counterparts on the other end of the thermic spectrum, as a pyrokinetic can summon more of their element, essentially at will from their body itself. Additionally, the user must know their own limits. Obviously, the cells in their body are insulated to some degree against the traditional frostbite, but they’re not invincible. The core temperature is something that absolutely has to be considered in the moment of control over frigidness. Smothering one’s core was a constant danger, and usually the body would panic and react if a dangerous lack of heat was noticed. This lead to one of two outcomes: either the grasp on what cold you had gathered would fade, or your body would vent the cold, violently, snapping the world around you into a small winter. I wasn’t quite sure which one would be my resolution, but I didn’t want to find out right now, especially given all the people around here. I sucked in a deep breath, and began to focus on the cold I had gathered, considering attempting to concentrate it to get more cold out of the already hot room, however, I knew that getting more cold wouldn’t do much for the technique I had in mind for today anyway. The basic idea was pretty simple, using pulses of cold (like sonar uses soundwaves) to build a picture of the environment around me, but that wasn’t the problem, no, that was the execution. I already had enough trouble with using my thermal vision with my eyes closed, so tying it into this new ability was going to be a struggle. I knew sitting here worrying about it wouldn’t get anything done, so I took a deep breath and sharpened my focus, closing my eyes. My thermal sense told me what my body already knew: it was really warming up in here, even despite my efforts to keep myself cold. I had to make this quick, or I’d lose what I built up to the irresistible push of equilibrium. Biting my tongue in much the same manner as before, I pushed out a short pulse of cold into the world around me, searching for something to focus on as it rushed out like a ripple in a pond. Much to my surprise, there was someone standing right next to me I hadn’t noticed while sitting down, maybe that strange pink-haired girl who I’d heard got blessed with invisibility. I decided to make her my target of sorts, and instead of pulsing out broadly like I had before, I let out a more focused wave of cold, brushing it over the young girl until I reached the top of her head, then tugging it back into it’s point of origin. My face crinkled a bit as I flexed mental muscles I didn’t quite know I had, repeating the process a few times to try to get any more detail than the fuzzy, vaguely scarlet humanoid blob that currently occupied my vision at the moment. It was hard to say the least, like trying to see the world around you while blinking every few seconds, but I persisted. A skill like this would be absolutely indespensible out in the world, and I knew I’d need it sometime. I noticed the girl shiver a bit, and oddly enough that brought her into a bit sharper focus. Cracking an eye open to check my thermal pattern buildup against the world around me, I paused as I noticed the stark obviousness of the cold mist floating around my target, and flushed a bit, closing my eyes once more. Sure, now I could kinda see her, but so could everyone else!


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron meets Mai, and learns that she's got more than meets the eye.

I hadn’t gotten to know the girl I embarrassed in trying to learn a new facet of my power very well, but she was definitely mortified when I told her what was going on with the weird chilly fog around her. Turns out, she was trying to hide from someone, and I didn’t exactly help her out with that! Thankfully, she didn’t seem too mortified about it.. Well, she did when I first apologized, but later she came up to me and let me know it was no big deal. Heck, she asked me what I was trying to do, much to my surprise! I got started explaining in excitement, and quite frankly, was doing a bit of an infodump on her, I was super excited to get to talk about all the little details behind my new power facet.. Then my surprise morphed into earnest shock, and I trailed off midword. A girl who I hadn’t had the good fortune to have met had just come strolling out of the gym, and despite her post-workout state, (or maybe because of? I’m not sure, it’s a bit hazy) she was a serious stunner. My mouth went dry, and the temperature snapped down suddenly as I noticed that she was headed our way.  
“M-M-Mai!” The pink haired girl stammered through chattering teeth. “Ov-v-ver here!”  
The girl beamed at the sight of the now frigid girl, and called back, “Hana!” and before I knew it, she was standing next to us, an eyebrow quirked at the temperature. “Huh, it’s pretty chilly over here, what’s up with that?”  
I did my best to scrape my jaw off the floor, and took a deep breath to summon my confidence, willing and ready to confirm that yeah, I was the one bending the temperature to my will.. But unfortunately, my mouth didn’t seem to get the message, as all that slipped from my lips was a stammered “h..hot..”  
Mai’s eyebrow quirked further, almost comically so, and the look on her face was nothing short of utter confusion. “You think this is warm? This must have been you then! I think I’ve heard of this before, some people can control temperature! I bet you’re one of those fire guys, right?”  
I seethed a bit at that comment, my teeth gritting unconsciously, and the temperature spiked down a bit more, before I got a hold on myself, breathing deeply for a few moments as I marshalled my powers back into conscious control, bringing the air around us to a somewhat equilibric state. With my teeth still gritted, I stated flatly, “Very much the opposite, miss.” I then blinked as if catching myself, loosened my jaw, and continued with some cheer in my voice, (not caring about the harsh contrast) “In point of fact, I happen to be a cryokinetic! Or perhaps a frigiokinetic depending on what words you prefer. Ooo, a term I’ve been a fan of recently is son of Khione, though I think that might have some connotations I’m not picking up on. Anyway, you’re name’s Mai, right?”  
Mai gave me a blank look, blinked a few times, then smiled cheerfully. “Wow, with emotions that quick, you’re giving poor Hana here a run for her main character money!” She burbled, moving to elbow Hana goodnaturedly, only to whiff her swing. “Aw man, she disappeared again! She tends to do that, y’know?”  
I stuck my tongue out a small fraction as I smiled, pumped to show off my new trick. “I may have something that can help with that! Just.. gimme a sec, it’s kinda a work in progress.” A tug ran through my gut as I quietly breathed out, pushing out a pulse of cold much like before, watching it roll through the ground. As I began to pull it back in to get a better picture, though, Mai’s voice broke my concentration.  
“What are you doing? It just looks like you’re standing there with your eyes closed! How’s that gonna find Hana?” Mai spoke hastily, the impatience clear in her voice. I shook my head to clear it, and took a look with my ordinary thermal vision. A human form popped in as the filter dropped over my vision, and even though I knew she was simply standing on the other side of Mai, I wanted to try again.. Because I had a pun in mind.  
“Just.. bear with me, okay?” I muttered as I sharpened my focus, pushing out another pulse of cold as my eyes slid shut once more. The pulse slid outwards past the two girls, moving fluidly through the smooth concrete of the sidewalk, then reversing the process with a small hand motion, as though I was tweaking the cold like a sensitive dial. A patchy image of the ground around me sprung into my mind’s eye, and I let a few more waves flow, dropping cold stones into the warm surroundings. When I could see Hana’s shivering form clear enough to make out the clattering of her teeth, I opened my eyes and smiled at Mai. “You Mai have mist her, but stay cool, she’s right there!” I punctuated my statement with a grand gesture toward the shivering, Hana shaped cloud of mist, and tried not to crack up at the elegance of my own wordcraft. Mai groaned as what I said dawned on her, and slugged my arm jokingly.. And it was then that her power became painfully clear to me.


	3. A duel, of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets to know Mai a little better, and shows off a bit!

My favorite class of the day had finally come around, and I was excited from the first question out of the teacher’s mouth.  
“Can anyone tell me the most important technique or thought process when you’re doing something with thermokinetics?”  
My hand shot into the air, and I was confident in my answer. “Balance is absolutely key in controlling heat or cold!”  
“A good guess, Aaron, and I’d argue you’re on the right track. However, our research has shown that the most paramount thing in learning to control or use our type of abilities in particular is understanding and awareness. That is to say, you have to know what it is you’re trying to do, have a good understanding of what you’re undertaking, and know what’s going on around you, so you’re aware of what you can work with. This is clearly apparent in the clips we’re going to review today.” The teacher responded evenly.  
I internally groaned as he started to fuss with the projector and pull up the video. As much as I loved this class, when the teacher incorporated video clips into it, it became a real drag. Usually, the clips were old special effects shots from TV before people had started to develop powers, and those tended to be accurate in some respects, and wildly inaccurate in others, so most of the time we couldn’t sit back and enjoy the clips, the teacher was expecting us to pore over the footage to pick out small things that wouldn’t work. And of course, it was no help to my focus that there were so few shots involving any ice control. Fire was far and away the more popular half of the spectrum, and my disdain for that powerset was pretty clear. Didn’t help that the two people on either side of me were pyrokinetics, either. While a shot of the human torch blasting himself across the skies rolled, and the teacher began to lecture about how this would be an “impractical at best” use of one’s powers, my thoughts drifted to the redheaded girl I had met the other day. Sure, she was super strong, and yeah, that could be pretty useful, but that wasn’t what caught my eye. It wasn’t even her looks, though those were nothing to sneeze at! No, what got her stuck in my mind was the way she acted, or more appropriately, the way I had reacted to her. I was all over the place, swinging from 0 to word vomitingly nervous in merely a moment! Heck, then I spoke so quickly, she probably thought my power was being super emotional. I’d have to catch up with her after class to explain myself a little bit, her and that pink haired girl, Hana, seemed like interesting people to hang around.  
The teacher cleared his throat, startling me from my reverie. “Glad to see you back on our planet, mister Nesterson. Now, if you could tell us what’s wrong with this picture?” He gestured broadly to the freezeframe projected on the wall, and I spluttered nervously. I recognized the shot, (a moment from The Flash where Killer Frost was throwing an icicle at an enemy) but I never saw much wrong with their effects!  
“U..uh..” I stammered further, frost spreading from my outstretched hands onto my desk, painting a portrait of Mai.  
The teacher raised an eyebrow, and quipped, “Well, since you’ve frozen up, I’ll tell you.” He smirked as if to enjoy his pun for a moment, and continued, “Her form is all wrong, forcing the water in the air to solidify while also moving it toward your target. This can, for one thing, throw off your aim like you wouldn’t believe, as the forces of the water vapor rushing in from elsewhere in the air wreak havoc on the trajectory, but this isn’t a bad choice just thanks to that, either. Any ideas why, everyone?”  
He waited for a response from the class, and a timid hand shot up, but I didn’t catch their answer, noticing the small picture that had formed on my desk. I flushed a bit, moving to hide the beaming smile, and just as the fire-user next to me leaned over as if to tease me about it, the bell went off.  
“Phew, didn’t want to have to explain that to sparky over there!” I thought, tossing my books in my backpack and hurrying out of the classroom, glad that I didn’t have any classes left in the day. Now, where could I find Mai..? I didn’t know anything about how the super-strength track worked, and I didn’t have any friends in that area, either! I started to mumble as my walk slowed mid-hallway, wondering how I was going to meet up with the girl, when I was bowled over by someone who seemed to be in quite a hurry. Arms pinwheeling, I slid back a ways, my shoes icing over to make me slide about as fast as the girl who had hit me was going, and I wound up a couple feet back when I finally came to a stop, two lines of ice clearly marking my path down the hallway. Luckily, I hadn’t dropped anything in the accident, but unluckily, I could see I had frozen the poor girl’s hair in an array of spikes that would have made a punk rocker jealous! Slipping and sliding on the ice I had made, I worked my way back to the girl, apologizing profusely, but the words died on my lips as I noticed who I’d given frosted tips. It was Mai, and she looked.. Somewhere between fuming and startled?  
“What the heck, dude? I look like a pufferfish! What was that for?” Mai growled at me, fists clenching a bit.  
I stepped back warily, the bruise from her joking slug on the arm from yesterday twinging as if to remind me that I had no place getting into a fight with such a heavy hitter. “S-sorry, you kinda startled me! H-Hey, at least you’re rocking that look?” I stammered, trying to make light of my blunder. “I wouldn’t try to undo those spikes, I’m not sure how hair reacts when it gets frozen.. It could shatter or something, especially with your strength. I can try to unfreeze it for you?”  
Mai sighed through her teeth, then put on a smile, as if to say, “There’s no reason for me to get all salty about this!”. My heart melted a little.. Unlike her hair.  
“Tell ya what!” Mai chimed happily, “You unfreeze my hair, and meet me in the gym to spar later, and no hard feelings!”  
I blinked, startled, as a chorus of Oooos rose around me. It wasn’t often a challenge like this was issued, even among friends. Despite not knowing the first thing about fighting someone like Mai with my power, I couldn’t just decline! “O-okay, can I get your phone number s-so we can work out details?” I stammered out, tugging my phone from my pocket and giving it a (pretty showy) flip as I handed it to her. I could practically hear the people around us roll their eyes as she typed her number into my phone. They probably thought we were just going to have a sappy little spat not worth watching at this point.. And as much as I would have enjoyed that, (would have been great to try some new techniques I’d been tinkering with) the glint of vengefulness in Mai’s eyes as she handed back the phone let me know I had a pretty intense fight on my hands. My breath out was punctuated by steam, my nerves apparent from the bubble of cold surrounding my body.  
“See ya later, frosty!~” Mai said smugly, flipping her now defrosted hair as she strolled away confidently.

I sat in my dorm a short while later, staring at my phone’s screen in the darkened room. The contact name read 


	4. Reading the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this rather short outing, we meet Monty!

“There’s reading the room, and then there’s Monty.” Mai said quietly as we walked across campus. I wasn’t quite sure why she was whispering, there was no way this girl could hear Mai.. Then it hit me: that’s her power!   
“S-she’s a mind reader?” I stuttered, trying (and failing) at keeping my voice down as I replied to Mai. Across the green, I saw Monty smile as if she’d heard a mediocre joke, and I raised an eyebrow, confused. I didn’t think I was being that loud, was I? As I tried to ponder what else could possibly fit the description Mai gave me, I felt a twinge of a sneeze come across my nose. As soon as I noticed, I felt a pit form in my gut. My powers tended to.. React when i sneezed, rather violently at that. Mai, having learned this the hard way, backed up a bit to get out of the blast range, but much to my shock, I saw someone coming towards me! Crinkling my nose to try to hold back my sneeze, I realized that the person coming towards me was Monty, tissue in hand, clearly determined to come to my aid. I thought as hard as I could, praying she’d hear, “Dude, get back! I’m gonna freeze a bunch of stuff!” Despite my best efforts, however, Monty persisted in cheerily handing me the tissue she’d come over here with.  
“Hey, I noticed there was some dust-” Monty was abruptly cut off by my sneeze, and it’s accompanying bubble of frost that enveloped us both. I hastily grabbed the tissue from her hand, cleaning my nose awkwardly as I examined my handiwork. She looked like she’d gone on a powdered donut binge, then sat on an earthquake table.. I blinked a few times, hoping at least a quip would come to mind to unravel the tension, but my mind was blanker than a hard drive in a magnet factory. Thankfully, Mai stepped in, cheerful as always, and filled the cold, shivery void.   
“Ohmygosh, so sorry about that! Aaron here has ice powers, and he’s still learning limits! Anyway, since snow brain here isn’t saying it, I gotta let you know he’s sorry about it!” Mai’s speech seemed to unfreeze me, and I added, nervously rushing my words together, “sOSORRYABOUTHATHERELEMMEUNFREEZEYOU!” My hand shot out to grab Monty’s shoulder, and I noted just how deep the chill had gone. I was expecting a surface level chill from an unfocused frost blast like that one, but she must have taken the brunt of it, because it almost seemed like the cold had settled into her bones. I coughed softly, another piece of dust bothering my throat as I exercised great care in trying to pull just enough cold from the poor girl to bring her back up to a more acceptable body temperature. Thankfully, I didn’t overshoot, muttering about how that could have been worse.


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes to in the nurse's office! Just what went down this time?

When I came to, I was in Mr. Mcpasta’s office, with quite a few heat pads wrapped around my extremities. I groggily struggled to throw them off, feeling the heat beat into my knuckles as I squirmed in discomfort. I knew I was going to overextend my own reserves of cold in making the dome, but I was hoping that the ice packs would offset that, allowing me a bit of wiggle room to at least put up a small fight. Mai had looked like she was looking forward to our sparring match, but I kinda deflated before we could even start. I shook my head a bit to try and clear it further.  


“W..when are we?” I groaned as I sat up, a fog still firmly settled in my brain.  


“Young man, I’m not sure if you’re using an odd turn of phrase, or if you’re that disoriented.” Mr. Mcpasta intoned calmly.  


I sat as straight as I could manage as I flushed, finally fumbling the heat packs from my hands. “Dreadfully sorry, Mr. Mcpasta, what I meant to ask was, how long did my little stunt keep me off my feet?” A formal edge crept into my voice.. well, at least the best formality I could manage in my disorientation. I was curious how far well my ice pack idea had worked, or if it had even worked at all. Considering how woozy I felt, it didn’t seem like it had done much.  


“It’s only been about an hour, Mister Nesterson. You know, you shouldn’t take risks like that, your body can only protect itself from frostbite in a limited capacity.” Creeps admonished me, adjusting the mask on his face as though it were a pair of ill-fitting glasses.  


I was about to roll my eyes and snort that if anyone knew my limits, it was me, but I paused before I started, and my teacher’s advice from earlier in the day rang back in my mind. “The most paramount thing in using our abilities is understanding and awareness.” I had gotten the understanding part, that was clear to me. I understood what I was planning to do in stepping onto the pitch with Mai, and that was hopefully show off enough that she’d back down, and had I been aware enough of my surroundings, that plan may have worked. However, finally feeling at the ice packs I had stuffed in my pockets, I realized that my plan had backfired. My desire for bravado had, perhaps inadvertently, made me use my internal cold instead of what I intended to. However, before I could muse further, the girl whose arms I had (mostly) accidentally swooned into earlier in the day burst into the room.  


“Miss Sasake, I do believe that you’ve done enough for this young man. Please, return to cla-”  


Breaking my earlier attempt at a studious mask, I put up a hand to stop the nurse, shaking my head. “No no, Mr. Mcpasta, she’s fine, don’t worry! It’s not like she lit me on fire, right?” _Although_ , I mused to myself, _she’s certainly stoked a flame in my chest._ Mai stood askance, as though noting the blush creeping across my face as she walked into the room.  


“Glad to see you’re okay, icicle! I was a little worried you lost some brain cells in that fall!” Mai cheerfully spouted, the laugh at her own joke clear in her voice. Her hands fidgeted for a moment as silence blanketed the room, and I immediately shifted to get up from the hospital-like bed I had woken up in to avoid the quickly onrushing tension that had begun to swell between us. Quick as a flash, Mai extended a hand towards me with a smile so warm, I almost cringed away from it. “C’mon, I’ve got all this muscle, I might as well use it to help you up!”  


“W-w-well I-i thanks! Er.. that is to s-say uh.. Thank you, ma’am! Er- I mean, Mai!” I stammered awkwardly, the fire in my gut and flush on my face proving rather distracting. As Mai pulled me to my feet, I stumbled a bit, tripping into her arms and finding myself once again in her embrace. “I-I-I-I-” I stuttered, my brain getting caught in a loop at her... distracting closeness. Thankfully, the nurse’s hand sunk onto my shoulder, gripping with a surprising firmness as he pulled me from my entanglement with the redhead.  


“I trust that lapse in balance is relatively in character for you, young man? After all, I can’t let you go stumbling out of here in a state like that.” Creeps spoke, a dry wit clearly painting his sentence. I nodded hurriedly, and brushed past Mai into the empty hall awaiting me, not paying any mind to his reply.


End file.
